


Aislingí Dearga san Oíche

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Madison Wolves - Robin Roseau
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, F/F, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Implied/Reference Canonical Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Translation, Werefoxes, Werewolves
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Nuair a bhíonn sí ina leanbh, déanann Lara Burns den Madison Pack aisling faoina hanam eile, agus bás le h-aghaidh mac tíre.
Relationships: Lara Burns/Michaela Redfur Burns
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Aislingí Dearga san Oíche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Dreams at Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224196) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Blianta roimh an ionsaí a mharaíonn a máthair is scáth fiú smaoineamh é, sula ndéantar a ceannaire ina Gharda fiú, bíonn aisling ag Lara faoi mhaidí scréachach. Aisling anam nó tromluí, is cuma léi. Níl a fhios aici ach go bhfuil bagairt ann - nach bhfacthas, nach fios, ach atá fós ina bagairt - agus is coileáinín óg í fós.  


Tá sí beag agus níos laige ná na deamhain mac tíre - ní féidir leo a bheith fíor, ní dhéanann mac tíre fiach ar scata - dá brionglóidí. 

Mar sin déanann sí a mac tíre a bhrú níos mó, níos láidre, níos gasta. Níl gnáthpróis aici - is leanbh í, agus tá deirfiúr aici chun í a thógáil óna hullmhúcháin.  Ach filleann na brionglóidí chun í a mheabhrú, agus athraíonn a fócas.

Tosaíonn sí ag fás amach ar Elizabeth, agus an tráthnóna a thuigeann sí go bhfuil sí caite leis an mbeirt acu ag tumadh tríd na coillte. 

Tá a fhios aici nach bhfeiceann tú an duine a bhfuil tú ag brionglóid air go dtí go an t-am a mbuaileann tú leis sa saol, ach glacann sí fionnaidh dhearg i ndusma rith agus eagla, táidhe agus súil le foréigean.

Tá an chuid is mó de na madraí liath, agus tá cúpla ceann mar Angel ag dul i dtreo airgid nó dubh. Is Ceanada í a maité, ansin, nó Afracach. Is taistealaí í a maité, nó b’fhéidir mac léinn leantach a mbuailfidh sí léi sa choláiste.

Glacann sí cumhacht agus bíonn sí i gceannas ar an gconairt  agus fanann sí lena mac tíre dearg le linn cruinnithe fada agus patróil mhall.

Ní thagann siad le chéile. Leanann na brionglóidí ar aghaidh, ach níos boige, cosúil le seanchuimhní, agus fanann Lara ina haonar. Tá sé ceart go leor. Níos fearr fiú. Caithfidh sí a haird a dhíriú ar an gconairt.  


Déanann sí neamhaird ar an sionnach a thosaíonn ina chónaí i dtuaisceart a chríoch. Ní dhéanann sí ach a cuid focal a athrá ag toirmeasc fiaigh aon de na huaile eile, nuair a chloiseann sí an nuacht. Níl sionnach amháin léi féin contúirteach dóibh, díreach cosúil leis na béabhair.

Ní bheidh fiach sionnach aici. Is fearr a mac tíre ná sin.


End file.
